1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a burn-in socket, and more particularly to a burn-in socket having an actuating mechanism with a lever having two tabs which are pressed by a lid thereof in sequence so as to drive a sliding plate to move horizontally.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,878,837 issued to Hsieh et al. on Feb. 1, 2011 discloses a socket connector includes a socket body, a plurality of contacts, a moving plate movably mounted upon the socket body, and an actuating mechanism. The actuating mechanism comprises a lid, a first operating lever, and a second operating lever. The first and second operating levers are disposed between the lid and moving plate with opposite tilted angles. The second operating lever has a working end depressed by the lid so as to drive the moving plate to move in a substantially horizontal direction.
However, as the number of the contacts of the socket connector is increased while the height of the socket is unchanged, the configuration of the second operating lever will drive the moving plate to move a shorter distance than the predetermined distance along the horizontal direction. If the moving plate moves a shorter distance, the contacts will not establish a reliable interconnection with balls of an integrated circuit (IC) package.
Therefore, an improved socket connector is desired.